Dear Diary
by shakita45
Summary: Kaoru's thoughts as she waits for Kenshin to rescue her from Enishi.


Dear Diary,  
  
Hi people! This is my first fic, so be easy on the criticism. I would especially like to thank Melpomene For inspiring me and helping me sort out my ideas. So on to the show (.  
  
Disclaimers- I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, and I never will, but I can dream!  
  
Kaoru sighs as she looks around the tiny room. 'Why'd Enishi have to put me in a boring room without anything to do but wait around for Kenshin to rescue me? Oh well... Hey, what's this, looks like a book. Cool, a diary, guess it will be a good thing to put my thought down so I don't burst.'  
  
Day 1 Dear Diary, Well, today is my first day on this stupid island, and I can say I don't like it. Enishi, the brother of Kenshin's first wife, Tomoe, brought me here. He is seeking revenge and, once again, I am bait. This is SO old. Why am I always the bait? Why can't it ever be Yahiko? The island is beautiful, but I can't go outside the house. The ocean is right outside my window, and there is a tropical forest out front. Enishi says if Kenshin doesn't come to get me he will kill me, and if he comes, he will kill me. Really sunny outlook on life, yup. But I wonder, will Kenshin even come for me? I mean, he came to rescue me from Jin'e, but Jin'e also called him weak. I hope I mean something to him, because he means the world to me. Well, it's getting dark, and the sunset is so pretty. I am going out on my balcony to watch the sunset. Kaoru  
  
Day 2 I AM GOING INSANE! Besides write in this book, there is absolutely nothing to do, but now I have something to think about. I went out the front door to see what the landscape was like, and Enishi was practicing. He chopped down a HUGE tree in one blow. He(I hate to say this)may be stronger than Kenshin, but Kenshin will defeat him. I was really scared, and Enishi said 'That man slayer stands no chance against me.' He scares me, so I ran back inside. Still no sign of Kenshin. I really miss him. I am going to devise a plan to get the heck out of here. Time to go scheme! Kaoru  
  
Day 3 I hate being softhearted. I found a pole that was just like a bokken, but I didn't attack him. I was right there, sooo close to doing it, but he was crying and talking about Tomoe, and I felt sorry for him. So, to keep myself busy, I decided to make some lunch. I left it with him outside, and I have been looking around. I saw a picture of Tomoe, she is beautiful, and I feel so ugly next to her. This women, she was so beautiful and caring, how can I ever measure up to her. I mean, she gave her life to save Kenshin. Could I do that? Would I be willing? And if I did, would he remember me like her, or just forget me and move on. I hate all these questions. They annoy me. Still no sign of Kenshin. But I won't give up hope... Kaoru  
  
Day 4 I had a dream about Kenshin and Tomoe last night. It was...weird to say the least. I can't remember the details, except it was snowing. Wandered around the house today. I got lost. It is so empty and quiet. When I was wandering around, I sang. Enishi found took me back to my room, yelled at me to shut up, and slammed the door in my face. It is only just now noon. STILL no Kenshin. Maybe I don't matter to him. I am going outside to wait for him. Kaoru  
  
Day 5 I was outside all night. It rained, but I don't care. He isn't coming, I feel depressed. Life is nothing without him. I can't do this. Enishi came outside this morning and told me 'You do know that if he comes, I will kill you.' And I simply said 'Life without Kenshin is like living hell, and I couldn't care if you killed me.' So he yelled some more and stormed back inside. Enishi is yelling at me to put my kimono on and come downstairs, there is a boat in the ridge with a small man in a smaller boat headed our way. Kenshin! He does care! I don't care if I die, but I will se him again. I am glad I had this book to write in, but I hope Enishi doesn't read it, but just in case...I will write something in the end.  
  
Dear Enishi, First, let me say I'm sorry about your sister. I wish she where still here for you, but she will live on in your heart. I am not mad at you for keeping me here against my will. It is not your fault that you are angry, but I hope you find peace someday. Kaoru  
  
Enishi eyed her wryly. "What is that book?" Kaoru turned and smiled, "It's nothing." With that she walked outside. 'I will just have to see for myself later.' Kaoru smiled as she headed for the beach. The day was bright and warm, and she smiled. 'This day will change out lives forever. And they walked off to face the new day. End Author's Note-Well, how is it? I don't know how long Kaoru was at the island, so estimated. I want to see some reviews please! The first 20 reviews will get a free preview of my next story. So include your e-mail. Thanks for all the support peoples! 


End file.
